


Lo perfecto que no fue

by Guadi_Fics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Past Infidelity, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Una pareja soñada. Una boda perfecta.  Un futuro de ensueño...  ¿o no?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> •DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a los creadores de Yuri on Ice. Mappa y a su escritora Kubo.   
> •La idea principal es de @RocíoFeria quién dio un ligero resumen en un grupo de YoI en facebook y yo tomé el reto de escribirlo (aunque con algunos cambios en medio)  
> •PROHIBIDA LA COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST DE ESTA HISTORIA A ESTA U OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Sábado 28 de Noviembre.

Era un día de brisas frescas, el anuncio perfecto de la pronta llegada del invierno pero aún con esos cálidos rayos de pleno sol para calentar la piel.

Las charlas se entremezclaban una con otra. Las risas y sonrisas abundaban por todo aquel luminoso espacio, mientras que los gritos de los pocos niños allí presentes, arrancaban más de una risa o reto a su paso al correr por todo el lugar.

El abundante aroma de aquellos coloridos ramos colocados cuidadosamente por aquí y por allá. Las sillas blancas cubiertas de un hermoso encaje blanco y atadas con un perfecto lazo gris que terminaba en un hermoso moño armado, decorado con algunas pequeñas cintas de color rojo carmín más pequeñas entrelazadas por entre medio de los nudos y lazos varios. El arco decorado con frondosas hojas y alguna que otra flor más. El camino, lleno de pétalos rojos y blancos por entre medio de todo.

Era el día y el lugar perfecto para la boda de ensueño de aquellas dos personas que, aunque nerviosas, no podían esperar para finalmente unirse allí, ante todos aquellos que querían, por el resto de sus vidas.

Era el día que tanto habían estado esperando y aún más, porque nunca habían creído que fueran a amar tanto a la persona a su lado, esa que con ojos brillantes colocaba con manos temblorosas esos anillos que amaron ni bien vieron mientras recitaba emocionado los votos que una noche, acurrucados contra el calor del otro, ellos mismos habían creado.

Era el primer perfecto día de su ahora perfecta vida juntos. El primero de muchos e incontables días por venir.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Yuuri, viste mi camisa gris? —gritó Victor desde la alcoba, revolviendo todo de nuevo.

—¡En la puerta izquierda del guardarropa! ¡Detrás del traje marrón! —le respondió el moreno desde la sala, preparando sus propias cosas del día que sabía iba a precisar en el trabajo.

—¡Yuuri, no encuentro los papeles que traje ayer!

Yuuri no pudo evitar el hondo suspiro que salió de entre sus labios. Estaba cansado. La noche anterior apenas había dormido y el café cargado que tomó hacía apenas unos minutos, aún no mostraba los efectos en su sistema.

—¡Yuuri!

—¡Están ahí mismo sobre la silla junto a tu saco, Victor! —gritó molesto.

Volvió a revisar que tuviera todo, mentalmente repasando su cronograma de actividades, antes de asentir y dirigirse hacia la cocina para ponerle a Makkachin su agua y comida del día.

—Yuuri...

—¿Qué, Victor? —resopló éste con impaciencia, sintiendo como su esposo le observaba desde el marco de la puerta durante todo el camino mientras él pasaba al ruso de largo por al lado y sin detenerse.

—Lo lamento, es solo que hoy es la reunión con la junta y es muy importante que...

—Yo también tengo algo importante en mi trabajo, Victor, durante toda la semana, por cierto; y no me ves molestándote a ti a cada rato por mis cosas —le cortó el moreno, molesto.

—Lo siento, amor, yo...

Yuuri respiró hondo, la cabeza. Aunque fuera más para sí que para el otro.

—Dejémoslo ahí —le dijo, acercándose a su marido para despedirse—. Tengo que irme ya, se me hace tarde —murmuró tras aplastar brevemente sus labios contra los del otro.

—Sí, lo siento, amor. ¿Quieres que te lleve?, puedo...

—No hace falta. Sara pasará por mí para... —un fuerte bocinazo le interrumpió—. Ahí está. Nos vemos en la noche, Vitya.

—Nos vemos, mi Yuuri —murmuró Victor hacia la puerta ya cerrándose tras la corrida de su esposo.

Victor sabía que muchas veces su despiste molestaba a su marido, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en lo que tendría que enfrentar aquel día que no reparó en lo ocupado y agotado que estaba también Yuuri debido a la semana de eventos que había comenzado en la escuela donde su dulce esposo trabajaba.

Lamentablemente, y muy a su pesar, lo que en un principio fue la idílica vida de novios y luego recién casados, había terminado en cuanto las diferencias entre sus ritmos de vida se impusieron.

Soltando el aliento que se le había quedado atascado en el pecho, Victor se giró a tomar su maletín junto a la carpeta de documentos y su saco, antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la puerta y dando de camino una palmada ligera a Makkachin por sobre una cabeza que notó con sorpresa había sido arreglada. Y no recientemente.

—A ti también te tengo abandonado, ¿no es así, amigo? —susurró tras agacharse a darle unos cuantos mimos a su fiel compañero. Ese al que aparecer tenía tan o más abandonado que a su propio marido, si es que ni siquiera sabía cuando es que Yuuri lo hubo llevado al salón al que por lo general solían ir juntos—. Lo siento, Makka. Prometo compensárselo a ambos pronto.

Finalmente, Victor salió de la casa sintiéndose pesado. No solo sentía culpa al darse cuenta de pronto cuán ajeno estaba a su propio hogar, sino también por algunas cuantas cosas más en las que prefería nunca volver a pensar.

Ser dueño de una compañía en ascenso que estaba creando no una sino tres nuevas sucursales en dos países diferentes no era chiste y, por más que lo que más quisiera fuera anteponer su relación a todo, lo cierto es que tenía obligaciones y responsabilidades para con demasiada gente como para tomarse el tiempo necesario que creía precisar para volver a conectar con su pequeña familia, tal y como hacía tan solo un año atrás. Sin embargo, él se prometió comenzar con algo al menos, por lo que, tomando su manos libres mientras esperaba que un semáforo cambiara, llamó a su secretaria, ordenándole que hiciera una reserva en aquel restaurant que sabía tanto le había gustado a Yuuri para ese mismo fin de semana, además de que le consiguiera para esa tarde una de esas preciosas cajas de chocolates que sabía de sobra cuánto amaba el moreno, riéndose cuando la joven bromeó diciendo que si había hecho algo mal, lo mejor sería hacer buena letra por un tiempo y que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría de despejar su agenda temprano aquel día.

Así, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo, Victor Nikiforov, joven empresario de ya treinta y dos inviernos vividos, alpha de todo aquel que se le presentara, sonrió con añoranza de aquellos tiempos en los que todo era más que perfecto con su dulce, tierno y siempre amable -por más que él lo sacara ya muchas veces de sus casillas-, marido. Recordando con ternura esos días en los que la timidez le ganaba y apenas si le hablaba, o aquel inolvidable primer sonrojo cuando apenas se conocieron al chocarse en la salida-entrada de un bar de moda en pleno centro de Japón. Un choque que les dejó tanto embelesados con las irises del otro, como temblorosos por el escalofrío de reconocimiento que les invadió.

Uno que les dijo podrían ser esa persona tan largamente esperada por ambos y que hizo que esa noche él volviera a entrar a aquel sitio del que había estado ya a punto de salir sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, y que Yuuri se separara de sus amigos para terminar pasando la velada con él. Sintiéndose tan a gusto en compañía del otro que ninguno dudó en arreglar y aceptar para verse al día siguiente en otro lugar. Comenzando así la hermosa historia de amor que tanto habían soñado algún día tener y que él, al día de hoy, sabía debía esforzarse de cuidar y proteger un poco más.

 

* * *

 

—Yuuri, recuerda mañana traer las láminas y papeles para decorar.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, los prepararé ni bien entre —respondió Yuuri, completamente agotado tras el largo día de ensayos que había tenido, pero completamente feliz y orgulloso por lo logrado. Revisando con la mirada entre la alarmante cantidad de bolsas con papeles, fotos, trabajos, planillas y demás, lo que juntaba en sus manos para no olvidarse nada.

—De acuerdo. Te veo mañana entonces.

—Nos vemos. Descansa.

—Tú igual, Yuuri.

El moreno se despidió de su joven acompañante antes de bajar del coche y dirigirse a su hogar. Aprovechando la decena de pasos que tenía hasta la entrada para hacer una lista mental de cómo organizarse para revisar todo lo que debía de aquel día, hacer la cena, pasar la planificación de actividades del día siguiente y armar las cosas necesarias para algunas de ellas ya que no todo podía ser comprado o reutilizarlo de años anteriores o sino los cursos mayores no mostrarían el interés suficiente que se requería a cada docente en su área. Rotando su cuello porque la tensión del día le había dejado tieso tanto el cuello como la columna, y agregando a su lista un baño de al menos veinte minutos para poderse relajar por un rato.

Al sentir a puerta ya cerca, abrió los ojos con parsimonia, notando con sorpresa el grueso sobre que entraba a medias en el buzón a un lado de la entrada, y mirando hacia un lado y otro para ver si veía a quien sea que pudiera haberlo dejado. Cosa medio tonta de hacer ya que no tenía idea de si lo habían dejado recién o hacía ya un rato.

Finalmente, y logrando un precario equilibrio con todo lo que cargaba, dio un par de tirones para poder quitarlo de allí y ponerlo entre sus dientes mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo y abría la cerradura. Yuuri entró entonces a su casa y, esquivando a un siempre exaltado Makkachin, se giró y cerró a punta de pie la puerta antes de poner la traba y tirar las llaves y el sobre a la mesita de entrada donde generalmente dejaban tanto llaves como boletas o correspondencia. Cargando todo lo demás un poco más hasta que pudo sentarse -o más bien desplomarse-, sobre aquel cómodo sofá en la sala.

Necesitaba un respiro.

Apenas si era la segunda semana después del nuevo comienzo de término y era una completa locura. Siempre lo era y, usualmente no tendría problemas con ello más que el cansancio general. Mas ese año era diferente. Él realmente debería de ahondar un poco en lo que fuera lo tenía tan molesto siempre, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, tenía una idea de cuándo y porqué aquello había comenzado.

Sin embargo, aquel día estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerse a meditar en ello así que, respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos tan solo un momento, reunió fuerzas y volvió a levantarse para comenzar a organizarse.

Una hora y media después, ya cómodamente vestido y fresco por el relajante baño. Con la comida en el horno y junto a un Makkachin tranquilo después de su corta caminata por la cuadra, Yuuri por fin se acercó a las bolsas que aún seguían torpemente abandonadas, para comenzar a separar, revisar, corregir y completar todo. La tranquilidad absoluta del lugar ayudándole enormemente en la tediosa pero necesaria tarea, permitiéndole sumergirse en ella hasta que su alarma sonó.

Mierda -pensó, levantándose de golpe y corriendo a la cocina para revisar lo que había dejado a fuego.

Había estado perdido entre papeles durante poco más de dos horas, pero como la comida que había decidido hacer para la cena era algo de cocción lenta, sabía no habría más problema que el quizás revisar las especias y líquidos en ella.

 

* * *

 

Rato después y ya con todo listo y a punto, él finalmente pudo echarse a descansar un rato. Aún le faltaban hacer un par de cosas para el día siguiente, pero prefería hacer aquello luego de la cena, mientras su marido se internaba en el estudio por otras tantas horas.

Hablando de su marido, sería mejor que le enviara un mensaje preguntándole a qué hora iba a ir a cenar para no estar esperándole como idiota -como otras tantas veces-, innecesariamente. Con ello en mente, se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde había dejado su chaqueta con su celular dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Viendo casi con sorpresa aquel sobre que ya había olvidado, y decidiendo revisarlo para ver si era suyo o de Victor.

Decir que se quedó helado era decir poco.

Shock. Dolor. Ira. Traición. Incredulidad. Angustia.

Yuuri sintió tal enorme gama de sentimientos que se sintió abrumado, corriendo al baño con una mano sobre sus labios porque las imágenes seguían bailando frente a sus ojos por más que ya éstas estuvieran ahora botadas sobre el suelo de la sala; sintiendo el estómago tan revuelto que no pudo hacer nada por retener el poco alimento que hubo ingerido durante aquel largo y cansado día.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, trazando caminos húmedos en él y dejando su regusto salado al pasar por sus labios pálidos.

No entendía. No. Sí, lo hacía, solo que no quería hacerlo. Hacerlo dolía. Todo lo hacía. Se sentía tan soberanamente estúpido que casi se reía. Esto era, ¿no?. Esto era por lo que su omega había estado tan molesto e irritado con su alfa desde hacía meses. Esto era contra lo que él sabía había estado luchando, porque en algún lugar muy recóndito de sí, lo había sentido, lo había sabido, más prefirió obviar. Sin embargo, ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Tantas preguntas le martillaban una tras otra que le resultaba casi imposible comprenderlas.

Victor le había engañado. Aquellas fotos solo mostraban a su marido en medio de una fiesta en poses bastante comprometedoras pero igualmente defendibles de haberle engañado, sí. Pero él sabía que lo había hecho. Aquello contra lo que su omega interno había estado luchando desde que su marido había regresado de aquel viaje poco después de su aniversario, había sido la traición de su alfa. Dolía. Realmente lo hacía, pero también estaba esa parte de él que más allá de dolido estaba enojado. Y era una parte que crecía veloz y furiosamente.

Quizás por esa misma furia creciente fue que sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer de un momento al otro. Quizás fue por eso también que de pronto halló la fuerza suficiente para al fin ponerse de pie, lavarse un poco la cara y luego dirigirse a paso lento hacia la sala.

Seguramente fue por ello también que así, en perfecta y fría calma, él fue capaz de esperar sin apenas moverse a que su esposo llegara finalmente a su casa.

—¿Yuuri? —fue lo primero que éste escuchó después de ya no sabía cuánto tiempo de silencio, mientras desde su altura veía la pila de fotos aún tiradas cerca suyo.

Lentamente, el moreno alzó su rostro hacia el otro. Sus ojos opacos pero aún ligeramente rojos a los lados, revelaban cuán hueco y dolorido se sentía él ahora.

—¡¿Yuuri?! ¿estás bien, cariño? —preguntó el peliplata, acercándose en un segundo frente a su marido, casi ahogándose con las tristes feromonas de angustia que sentía e invadían el lugar.

—No me toques —susurró.

—¿Qué? ¿Yuuri, qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Victor sin comprender nada. Su alfa acentuando sus sentidos para buscar la amenaza. Su instinto pateándole duro para proteger a su omega angustiado.

—¡Qué no me toques te dije! —le gritó Yuuri a su sorprendido marido de un momento al otro, empujándole con fuerza desmedida impulsada por todo el poder de su ira mientras se le paraba delante.

No hubo silencio. Lo trabajoso de ambas respiraciones y los bajos gemidos que Makkachin profería por debajo de la mesa de la cocina, lo evitaban.

Yuuri temblaba. Su omega traicionado tenía como única meta arremeter y agredir por tal dolor causado. Por tal traición.

Sin embargo, Victor boqueaba, estupefacto. Su alfa sufría por el rechazo a la vez que gruñía por la afrenta.

Ambos respiraron hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué...?

—Me traicionaste —sentenció el menor.

Yuuri no tuvo que decir más y Victor no tuvo que responder nada. No era una pregunta después de todo.

El aroma de culpa que comenzó a crecer desde el alfa fue lo más esclarecedor.

El aroma de un omega herido y enojado inundó por completo el lugar.

—Yuuri, yo...

—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no pasó? ¿Qué no me fuiste infiel con un omega o beta cualquiera en aquel viaje a Rusia hace un par de meses atrás? ¡¿Qué no me traicionaste de la peor manera apenas poco después de nuestro primer aniversario?! —terminó gritando, ofuscado, sobrepasado por todo lo que pasaba por su mente y quería salir de su boca.

—Yo no...

—¡No puedes negarlo! —le gritó—. Siempre he detestado ser catalogado solo como omega antes que como persona y ser dominado por mis instintos antes que por lo que puedo llegar a pensar, y lo sabes. Pero no tienes idea de cuanto odio que en este momento cada uno de esos mismos sentidos animales estén tirándome a la cara cuán sorprendido, asustado y culpable te sientes. ¡No puedes negar nada! ¡Tu propio aroma te vende! ¡Tú...! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo tienes el descaro de intentar...! —se giró, no quería verlo. No quería escucharlo.

—Perd...

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Maldita sea, no te atrevas! —le gritó acusador mientras se giraba nuevamente a encararlo—. Meses, Victor. Han sido meses. No puedo decir que te hubiera perdonado entonces, ¡pero pudiste haber sido sincero, al menos!

—Yo no recuerdo haberte engañado.

—No me tomes de idiota —Yuuri negó. Aquello le había dolido aún más—. Olías raro cuando viniste pero, por más que mi omega se sentía raro y molesto, yo luché contra eso, luché contra mi instinto por querer creer en ti. Debería haber sabido mejor.

—¿Cómo...?

Yuuri rió, negando con la cabeza ante la estúpida pregunta. Claro que le interesaría más el cómo que él.

—¿Cómo? ¿En serio te interesa el cómo?

—Yuuri, sé que no puedo decir nada que te haga sentir mejor pero, yo, en serio no recuerdo, yo no sé... yo no...

—Mientes —sentenció, porque el olor de Victor era insoportable por el nivel de culpa y ahora más encima a miedo que exudaba.

—Yuuri, yo te amo, bebé.

—¡Si me amaras no me hubieras sido infiel! ¡Si me amaras no te hubieras acostado con nadie más que conmigo! ¡No hubieras besado otros labios y tocado otro cuerpo! ¡No hubieras metido tu maldita polla en el agujero de otro! —gritó casi histérico. Cada palabra acompañada de una imagen creada en su mente y un gruñido bajo y anómalo que apenas podía controlar para poder hablar—. Si me amaras, al menos me hubieras dado la oportunidad de la duda al escucharlo de tu boca, y el tiempo para meditar el perdón.

—Yuuri, sé que hice mal, ¡lo sé! he vivido con esto desde entonces, a veces no dormía por la culpa y la duda, pero te amo, ¡no puedes dudar de eso, bebé!

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No lo entiendo, Victor! ¡Estábamos bien! ¡Teníamos planes, un futuro! ¡¿Por qué demonios tuviste que...?!

Yuuri se largó a llorar una vez más, y esta vez fue un llanto desgarrador porque, en tan solo un segundo, cayó en la cuenta de lo real que aquello era y de la enormidad que significaba. Lloró hipando, ahogándose. Lloró de esa forma en la que uno llora cuando pierde a alguien querido o cuando sientes que ya no puedes más. Lloró maldiciendo y gritando. Lloró hasta casi no poder respirar porque Victor era su todo y su traición se sentía como si lo estuviera desgarrando en tantos pedazos que nunca sería capaz de volverlos a juntar. Porque con ello sentía que se moría su futuro y cientos de sueños. Porque todo era demasiado y necesitaba pensar, necesitaba respirar. Él necesitaba salir y...

Se paró de golpe. Alejando a un Victor también lloroso de él, sin siquiera saber cuando se le había acercado en primer lugar y sintiendo asco de que éste lo haya hecho y él lo haya permitido.

—Te dije que no me tocaras.

—Yuuri, tienes que calmarte. Necesitamos hablar...

—Tengo que irme —susurró.

—¿Eh? No. ¿Yuuri?

—¡Tengo que irme! Tú y tu horrendo aroma a culpa y traición están ahogándome. No puedo... Necesito respirar. Necesito pensar. Y sobre todo, necesito estar lejos de ti, Victor.

—Por favor, Yuuri. No me dejes. Hablemos —quiso mediar Victor, desesperado.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas al verlo querer acercarse de nuevo, y en un tono que, extrañamente, el alfa en Victor no pudo evitar obedecer.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se erizó al completo, agarrotándose en una posición defensiva nacida del puro instinto al verle aproximarse. Su garganta gruñendo contra lo que sentía era una amenaza. Su parte racional luchando como podía con todas esas ansias asesinas que le atosigaban.

Yuuri estaba volviéndose salvaje, tal y como en esas historias que había oído alguna vez de niño en su pueblo natal; justo como en esa historia que luego se volvió leyenda urbana y de la cual se hablaba tétricamente sobre una madre omega que hacía décadas se había vuelto incontrolable y agresiva tras perder a su cachorro de la peor manera. Y, al darse cuenta de ello, supo además que debía salir pronto de allí a como dé lugar sino quería hacer algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir y no tuviera vuelta atrás; por lo que, aprovechando el pasmo y desconcierto de Victor, Yuuri se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida, tomando de pasada su cartera y teléfono, y saliendo de aquel lugar que hasta entonces había llamado hogar sin siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Tal y como le había dicho a Victor, necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba llevar aire limpio a sus pulmones llenos de aquel horrendo aroma. Necesitaba despejarse de esas imágenes que se le había grabado a fuego en las retinas y pensar.

Necesitaba sentirse tranquilo y, recién entonces, decidir qué demonios iba a hacer de ahora en más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Aléjate de mí! —fue lo último que escuchó el ruso, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por la lucha que daba al intentar contrarrestar la fuerza que hubo impuesto Yuuri a la orden. Porque eso había sido, una orden.
> 
> El repique de la puerta al estrellarse con fuerza contra el marco hizo que el cuerpo de Victor se crispara aún más. Por dentro, su alfa gruñó.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —fue lo último que escuchó el ruso, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por la lucha que daba al intentar contrarrestar la fuerza que hubo impuesto Yuuri a la orden. Porque eso había sido, una orden.

El repique de la puerta al estrellarse con fuerza contra el marco hizo que el cuerpo de Victor se crispara aún más. Por dentro, su alfa gruñó.

Ver como su omega, su esposo, y la persona que más había amado en la vida, salía por esa puerta sin dudar ni voltear siquiera, hizo que su alfa interno aullara de rabia y dolor.

Rabia hacia él mismo; hacia esa estúpida parte humana de él que aquella lejana noche cedió a algo que su lado alfa jamás habría hecho de haber podido evitarlo, rebajándolos ahora a ambos a ser la escoria causante de aquella maldita situación que tan profundamente había herido y enojado a su querido y siempre dulce omega. A su pareja.

Y dolor por la pérdida que, más allá de sus diferencias, ambos lados de sí sentían podría ser definitiva. Uno tan lacerante y agudo que le hacía sentir ganas hasta de gemir y retorcerse por el simple pensamiento y la cruel posibilidad.

Sin embargo, aún no podía moverse para correr hacia él y evitar que se alejara. Y entender el porqué le sucedía aquello era simplemente devastador.

Su Yuuri le temía.

Su Yuuri lo rechazaba.

Su omega se sentía tan herido y traicionado por lo que él hizo, que su instinto le había hecho aplicar esa defensa que todo omega usaba como último recurso al sentirse atacado y acorralado. Al sentirse acechado por un alfa que no quería que se le acercara. Algo que solía ser conocido como una defensa que todo omega usaba para proteger a sus cachorros o en una situación extrema de la que tuviera que huir. Lo que le dejaba más que en claro que Yuuri había sentido eso hacia él.  _Por él_.

Su Yuuri le había 'ordenado', ¡a él!. Poniéndolo bajo esa opresión de obediencia recelosa de la que no podría escapar por más que intentara hasta que dicho omega se sintiera más tranquilo y a salvo. Y, como si todo aquello fuera poco, tras unos cuantos minutos tras su partida, Victor pudo sentir además como toda esa constante información que su lazo siempre le daba sobre su pareja, paraba de forma abrupta y total.

Yuuri, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, había bloqueado completamente su lado del lazo hacia Victor, quitándole ahora sí, toda posibilidad de poder encontrarlo y convencerlo de escucharlo y hablar. Causando también con ello el que finalmente Victor se sintiera nuevamente dueño de su cuerpo. Aún cuando ya había perdido todo propósito para volverse a mover.

 

* * *

 

 

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de su derecha le hizo notar de golpe al auto que venía a toda marcha por la calle a la que había estado a punto de bajar sin siquiera mirar. Sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo así de la bruma en la que al parecer había estado sumido desde que salió disparado de esa casa para alejarse lo más posible de Victor y todo lo que éste ahora mismo le recordaba y representaba. Aunque no fuera igual de simple escapar de su propio dolor.

Perdido completamente en las imágenes que su traicionera mente se empeñaba en mostrarle una y otra vez, sumadas además a las tantas otras que sin querer fantaseaba y creaba; así como también en los tantos momentos que ahora, sabiendo todo -o al menos ya teniendo lo principal confirmado-, cobraban cada vez un mayor sentido y significado. Apenas si había notado el entorno por el cual había andado o todo el trayecto que sus pies habían recorrido desde entonces. Ahora sin embargo, de pronto lo sentía.

Sentía el cansancio de haber estado caminando por horas, porque ciertamente ahora las únicas luces que brillaban eran las varias luces de la calle, negocios y coches que, en medio de un cielo estrellado con una luna en alto, evidenciaban la noche cerrada. Sentía sus pies doloridos por el esfuerzo y los ojos irritados por seguir siendo forzados a mantenerse abiertos luego de haber llorado tanto. Su cabeza martilleándole con un dolor ya punzante era también otro claro indicativo de que definitivamente tenía que buscar un lugar para descansar. Un lugar para reponerse y finalmente hacer aquello por lo que había huido corriendo de aquel sitio que creyó un hogar; pensar.

Por un momento, no supo qué hacer.

Todo era demasiado para asimilar, demasiado para simplemente seguir sin más.

Yuuri se quedó parado allí, justo al borde de la acera donde, por la sorpresa, sus sentidos habían vuelto a despertar. Quedando simplemente así, tieso, observando cómo con el transcurrir del tiempo la gente pasaba por todo su alrededor, esquivándole como a cualquier otro objeto para seguir con lo suyo, ya fuera cruzando aquella concurrida calle o a seguir por la vereda hacia su denstino. Siguiendo el ritmo de su vida, algo que él en esos momentos no podía obligarse a hacer. Notando de pasada como algunos le miraban entre curiosos y apenados, recelosos y cálidos, intentando entender el porqué de cada una. El porqué estaba aún allí.

Todo carecía de razón de ser. Todo estaba revuelto dentro y fuera de él porque, aunque quizás pareciera exagerado, ahora nada tenía sentido para él. Todo lo que hizo. Lo que dejó de hacer. Todo por lo cual luchó. Todo por lo que pensó había sido feliz.

Sin embargo, un ligero empujón le hizo comenzar a moverse una vez más. La inercia dictando sus pasos porque en ese momento realmente no sentía tener nada más.

Caminó lentamente con sus manos apretadas en puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con su cabeza mirando hacia la calle para ver al resto del mundo pasar, observando la vida que le rodeaba mientras que él se sentía tan hueco por dentro que solo quería volver a llorar.

Comenzando a luchar contra todo para ordenar poco a poco su mente. Obligándose a lentamente superar el shock de lo que toda esa revelación de su esposo le había causado, e intentando aislar el dolor abrumador que aún le afligía para razonar sobre qué hacer.

Tras dos cuadras, finalmente prestó la debida atención a su entorno y recordó la plaza a la que una vez había ido cerca de ahí, pensando en si sería buena idea ir allí al menos un momento para sentarse y reordenar un poco su mente primero. Aunque, tras decidir encaminarse a ella, vio algo que le hizo detener de golpe sus pasos.

Era algo tonto. Algo tan simple, pero tan importante a la vez. Y quizás por eso dolía más.

Allí, justo enfrente de donde se había detenido, estaba aquel lugar que para él siempre tendría un significado especial. Aquel restaurant donde, en unas de sus primeras a visitas a Rusia con su hasta entonces novio, y en medio de una romántica y hermosa cena, Victor le había dicho un 'te amo' por primera vez. Una cena que había estado llena de sonrisas cohibidas y coqueteos velados. Donde sus manos casi ni se habían soltado y donde hubo más de un beso robado. Una donde su rostro había sufrido incontables sonrojos y su corazón no había dejado de aletear por lo que duró tal velada.

Un corazón que en aquellos momentos estaba destrozado por ese mismo amor y por la misma persona que aquel día y tantos otros le había hecho agitar demás por un motivo completamente opuesto a lo que ahora sentía.

De nuevo no podía respirar.

De nuevo sentía que se ahogaba.

Su pecho se sentía tan apretado que llevó una de sus manos hacia allí, haciendo un puño tan apretado que prensaba parte de su suéter e incluso algo de piel para intentar aliviar aquel intenso dolor, al tiempo que sentía regresar la misma agobiante pregunta que había estado atenazándole desde que vio esas malditas fotos que estaba seguro jamás podría olvidar;  _¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo traicionó así? ¿Por qué si no había nada malo en cómo habían estado? ¿Por qué si él siempre había estado para él? ¿Por qué si habían estado tan felices... tan enamorados? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ¿Por qué?_

No notó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos una vez más. Tampoco el fuerte aroma a puro dolor, pena y angustia que como omega herido y traicionado comenzó a exudar. Un olor que por instinto buscaba confort, llamando a un alfa para sanar todo dolor, aún si éste fuera la misma causa de ello. Mas eso no evitó que los demás sí lo hicieran.

Los omegas a su alrededor sintiéndose tristes pero renuentes de acercarse a consolarle. Porque ciertamente todos y cada uno podía simpatizar con la triste situación. Pero eran reacios a acercarse en una situación que veían más que preocupante. Sobre todo aquellos que tenían a su pareja cerca.

Los alfas sintiéndose molestos y confusos, sintiéndose rápidamente presas de su instinto más profundo al querer ser quien le protegiera. Queriendo nada más que tomar al omega y confortarle de cualquier manera que pudieran, perdiéndose de a poco a tal punto en la naturaleza de sus instintos que dejaba de importarles si era su propia pareja la que estuviera delante y queriéndose alejar del lugar.

Los betas mirándole extrañados tras notar cómo le observaban los demás. Sintiéndose como cada día un tanto excluídos de aquella sociedad que en su mayoría siempre se dejaba guiar por algo más. Algo que a ellos siempre les iba a faltar.

Causando revuelo sin quererlo ni desearlo porque, sumido en su pena, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que aquel aroma tan fuerte podría llegar causar en él mismo o los demás.

Completamente ajeno, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro llamó su atención.

—Omega, necesitas controlar tu aroma —le gruñó entre dientes uno de los varios alfas a su alrededor que, queriendo o no, se le habían comenzado a acercar. Un tipo alto y bien formado que se notaba a leguas estaba ejerciendo un enorme esfuerzo en controlarse para no hacer nada más. Seguramente queriendo evitar sucediera cualquier cosa frente al niño que llevaba fuertemente sujeto en su otra mano.

—Yo...

—Omega, ¡vete! —le gruñó otro omega con cara de enfado, luchando por retener a su propio alfa a su lado.

—Omega, ven, puedo ayudarte a calmarte —le dijo una alfa que también se le acercaba.

—Oigan, dénle espacio —intentó mediar una beta.

—¡No! ¡Ese omega es mío!

—¡El omega no está marcado y no tiene tu olor! —enfrentó un alfa joven al anterior.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que Yuuri apenas podía seguir la corriente de sucesos. Además de todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, ¿tenía que pasarle esto? Él solo quería un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera echarse a llorar. Nada más, ¿acaso era mucho pedir un poco de paz?

—Yo no... —y entonces, sumado a su pena, en su aroma comenzó a entrar también el temor, porque él no podía calmar tan fácilmente todo el dolor y angustia que sentía. Pero entendía que debía de hacerlo si no quería terminar siendo marcado por algún alfa cualquiera que cediera a su instinto de protección... o peor aún, de reclamo y posesión. Algo que aún no le había permitido hacer ni a Victor porque para él aquello era algo demasiado  _especial_.

—¡Omega! —le gritó el primero, asustándole a él y al niño por igual— ¿Dónde está tu alfa? ¡Tienes que ir con él!

—¡No puedo! No... Yo no... mi alfa, él... —comprensión entró a los ojos de quién le sujetaba.

—No estás marcado, corres peligro aquí, lo sabes. ¿Tienes dónde ir por refugio hasta que puedas controlar tu olor?

—Omega —le gruñó la mujer ahora a su lado, buscando tomar su brazo. Su voz comenzando a caer en aquel tono de mando que Yuuri tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, el hombre evitó el agarre y el trance al cual casi se deja arrastrar, al tirarlo de una sacudida más hacia él.

—¡Contrólate y vete, alfa! Omega fue traicionado, está dolido y tú lo asustas —le respondió el hombre entre dientes a la mujer que, a pesar de insistir en llamarle, lucía contrariada.

—Omega...

—Omega, tienes que irte antes de que salgas lesionado. No puedo hacer más.

—Yo —pensando rápidamente sobre qué hacer, vio su respuesta acercándose a metros de él—... gracias... —susurró. Y corrió.

Presuroso por huir intacto de aquella inesperada situación, Yuuri corrió con todo cuanto tenía hacia la acera, extendiendo su brazo al aire, esperando y rogando, que al menos aquello le saliera bien.

 

* * *

 

Tras bajar del taxi y a paso acelerado, Yuuri esquivó a los varios grupos de personas que se hallaban fuera de la puerta de aquel oscuro local, ya fuera fumando o esperando a alguien más, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ésta con el único fin de hallar a su amigo, tomarse unas copas para relajar tanta tensión y largarse de allí. En ese u otro orden porque a esa altura de la noche ya todo le daba igual.

—Oye, no puedes entrar así —dijo una voz profunda mientras una mano lo apresaba y detenía del brazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, siguiendo al alfa que lo había detenido cuando éste le guió hacia un lado unos cuantos pasos. Era alguien de seguridad del local por lo que podía ver.

—Que no puedes entrar así, omega. Apestas a un montón de emociones que van a terminar alterando a los clientes aquí.

—Pero tengo que... —porfió.

Yuuri intentó explicarse, quería hacerle entender que no era como si realmente estuviera feliz de estar como estaba. Que solo quería buscar a alguien. Pero al parecer ese día estaba empeñado en demostrarle que nada iba a salirle bien.

—Oye, amigo, no sé qué demonios te pasó pero piérdete. Ve con tu alfa y arréglalo o lo que sea.

—Mira, no hace falta que entre —casi gruñó Yuuri entre dientes. Estaba tan molesto. Solo esto le faltaba como guinda del pastel—, solo ¿podrías llamar a O...?

—¡¿Qué parte de que te retires no entiendes omega?! —le escupió despectivo.

El alfa con el que hasta entonces había estado discutiendo aún a un lado de la entrada finalmente perdió los estribos ante su insistencia, encimándosele y gritándole, casi pegando su nariz contra la ajena al intentar intimidarle.

Yuuri sabía que en su estado era un riesgo enorme el que estaba tomando. Pero no tenía opción. 

Phichit había viajado a Corea del Sur para conocer oficialmente a la familia de su novio Seung. Sara no respondía su teléfono. Y él no conocía a nadie más allí como para confiar ciegamente en poder ir a llorar sus penas sin que dicha persona no terminara luego llamando a Victor a sus espaldas por el simple hecho de que aún a pesar de lo sucedido con éste él aún seguía siendo su marido, y más importante aún, su alfa. No tenía a nadie más, y la verdad era que tampoco lo quería. Otabek siempre había sido bueno con él, era su amigo, su confidente sobre cualquier cosa que le pasara y el único que además de Phichit sabía como se había estado sintiendo por todo. Incluso de esas sospechas que se le habían escapado en una de sus salidas de noches de copas hacía poco más de dos meses atrás.

—Suéltame —le gruñó ya harto de todo.

—¿Tú me quieres ordenar a mí? ¿ya veo porqué te han traicionado? ¿por qué no te ubicas en tu lugar y te pierdes de aquí, maldito omega? —le dijo el alfa de manera mordaz e hiriente.

—Quita tus malditas manos de encima y llama a Otabek, ahora —siseó sin amilanarse ni un poco ante aquel estúpido alfa de pacotilla. En serio, su día había sido una mierda completa, estaba cansado, dolido y ahora además harto, y no pensaba aguantar más.

—¿Qué quie...?

—¡Que llames a Otabek, estúpido! ¡Otabek! ¡Beka! —comenzó a gritar.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando a...?! ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué le estás haciendo, idiota? —le gruñó el susodicho al maldito custodia, empujándolo un poco más lejos de Yuuri, porque aunque el alfa se le había alejado un poco tras soltar el nombre de su amigo, aún seguía semi encimado sobre él.

—Jefe, yo...

—¡El muy estúpido no me dejaba entrar!

—¡Cállate! —le volvió a gritar—. Jefe, él no puede entrar así. Va a traer problemas si entra al local. Yo, solo intentaba...

Ante la llegada de su jefe, era ahora dicho custodio quien se hallaba visiblemente receloso y molesto sobre cómo había resultado todo. Se había excedido, y lo sabía. Y también sabía lo poco tolerante que solía ser su jefe con respecto a los errores idiotas.  _Maldito fuera ese omega, él necesitaba el trabajo_ -pensó enojado.

—Yuuri, ¿te hizo algo? —Yuuri negó.

—No. Solo fue un maldito idiota que no quiso escuchar —dijo, mirando al susodicho antes de simplemente resignarse y suspirar—. Solo quería que te llamara, Beka. Entiendo que no pueda entrar así. No quería causarte problemas pero...

—Nada de eso. Pasa. No te ves bien —le dijo con su franqueza habitual. Yuuri hizo una mueca.

—Yo... no estoy, yo... —murmuró, sus ojos llenándose rápidamente de lágrimas apenas reprimidas.

Otabek contuvo el aliento cuando Yuuri levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos con los propios brillantes. Se veía tan destruido.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Victor... —susurró como única explicación.

El kazajo maldijo por lo bajo.

—Vamos dentro. Te quedas tras la barra hasta que deje todo en orden y luego nos largamos a mi departamento —ordenó.

Yuuri suspiró y asintió. Su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y raro ahora que la bruma en la que había estado sumido por horas se había disipado, que no le importaba nada más. Él solo quería que Otabek se apresurara y pudieran finalmente irse a un lugar seguro a hablar. Necesitaba tanto descargar con alguien todo ese dolor que cargaba. Sentirse comprendido y apoyado. Querido.

Necesitaba un amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helou!! No saben cómo me ha costado sacar este cap! Sabía lo que quería que pase pero, aún así... meeeh, por lo menos ya está xD 
> 
> Yuuri me dio pena. Al pobre le ha pasado de todo! Sin embargo creo que es importante ver cómo es que se ve la relación alfa/omega aquí. ¿Se esperaban esos tratos? La sociedad no parece ser demasiado igualitaria, ¿no? ¿Sorprendió el 'freno' que le puso Yuuri y la reacción de Victor? 
> 
> Desde ya aclaro que este omegaverse no está basado en ninguna guía o en el tipo X de alguna otra historia. Todo será creado en base a la idea que me pasaron y con las vueltas que precise para ello (las cuales intentaré hacer lo más 'reales' posibles, obviamente).
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes han pasado, votado y/o comentado!! ;)
> 
> Nos leemos pronto, espero.
> 
> *Guadi*


	4. Chapter 4

—... Y luego solo me fui. Le grité y salí corriendo de allí. Sentía que me ahogaba y no sabía, yo... —dijo, hipando de nuevo un poco al recordar cada escena y palabra. Cada movimiento, absolutamente todo desde que vio aquel maldito sobre en su entrada, esperándole. Dio otro trago a su copa, disfrutando de la intimidad que aquella esquina oscura donde Beka le había dicho se sentara le daba.

—Es un maldito. Y tú un estúpido.

—Beka...

—Nada de Beka. Tú ya lo sabías. Me lo dijiste hace meses —le atajó mirándole fijamente.

—No lo sabía —negó.

—Pero lo sospechabas.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, Yuuri. Debiste hablar con él entonces. Debiste...

—¡¿Qué, Otabek?! ¡¿Qué demonios debí hacer  _yo_?! ¡¿debía preguntarle si me fue infiel?! ¡¿El cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Tal vez incluso con cuántos?! ¡¿En serio debía también rebajarme a eso?! —le gritó, sin siquiera importarle que hubiera más de un oído demasiado curioso escuchándolo todo.

—Debiste decirle que lo sabías y ponerle un alto ahí, Yuuri —le respondió el menor sin inmutarse por el arrebato y sosteniéndole la mirada para que entendiera la razón de sus palabras.

Yuuri, quién por la cólera se había erguido en la banqueta en la que se hallaba sentado, de pronto se desinfló. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la barra que tenía delante y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas caían por los lados. Se sentía tan cansado.

—Lo sé, Otabek. Créeme, lo sé —murmuró.

Otabek tenía tanta razón que todo dolía peor.

Aquello por lo que tanto peleó consigo mismo finalmente se confirmó, sí. Pero la sospecha la tuvo mucho antes; ¿por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué no dijo algo?  _¿por qué?_

 

* * *

 

Por más que Otabek había intentado dejar todo en las manos de un beta amigo que solía ayudarle a encargarse de la caja, no le fue posible ya que a pesar de ser día de semana el local estaba increíblemente lleno y él, como dueño del mismo, no podía irse así sin más. Yuuri lo entendía, y por lo mismo no dijo nada y solo se sentó allí, en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la barra para intentar no incomodar a nadie más con los restos de aroma que aún conservaba, mas se esforzaba en anular. Esperándolo y charlando con él en los momentos en los que éste dejaba de encargarse de diversas cosas que requerían su atención y se acercaba a hablar un poco más.

Sin embargo, tras más de dos horas sentado allí y ya con el cuarto vaso de cerveza negra vacío enfrente, dejó de hablar y se limitó a observar. Pensando y recordando. Envidiando. Porque ahora que ponía más atención a lo que le rodeaba, fue que notó que el lugar se hallaba repleto de parejas de diversas edades que no escatimaban en mostrarse cuanto se querían o deseaban. Cuánto se amaban.

Sobre todo, su mirada regresaba una y otra vez sobre una pareja en particular. Una de dos chicos, obviamente alfa y omega, que intentaban ocultarse entre las sombras de la esquina contraria a la que se encontraba él. Escondiendo, o intentándolo al menos, esas manos traviesas que disimuladamente viajaban por debajo de las ropas del contrario, y esos besos que, delatando sus ansias, evidenciaban ser el claro anticipo de algo más.

No pudo mirar más y, girándose, cerró sus ojos para evitar hacerlo. Sintiendo como la humedad se agolpaba tras sus párpados y un nudo se instalaba de nuevo en su garganta ante el recuerdo de él y su esposo en más de una situación similar hacía apenas unos cuantos meses atrás. Recordando con pena infinita todos esos momentos en los que en varias salidas, ya fuera solos o en grupo, ellos terminaban siendo la burla de los demás por no poder ni querer separarse. Por no poder quitar sus manos del otro. Por vivir siempre prendados de su pareja. Siempre a los besos. Siempre con abrazos. Siempre con sonrisas coquetas y con halagos. Ese tiempo en el que vivían conquistándose con cada detalle, seduciéndose con cada mirada. Amándose con cada latido.

Hasta que luego, poco a poco, eso cambió.

¿Cuándo lo hizo?  _No podría decirlo._

¿Por qué no hizo nada?  _No sabría decirlo tampoco._

¿Qué les pasó? ...

 

* * *

 

Se sentía extraño.

La tristeza seguía allí. La ira bullendo también justo por debajo. Pero, también sentía una extraña necesidad creciente que le estaba comenzando a incomodar.

Su omega estaba dolido, traicionado. Enojado incluso. Todo obviamente comprensible. Y aún así, algo muy dentro de él, algo muy primario e instintivo, le instaba a regresar. Su lado más 'animal', por así llamarle, le instaba a volver con su alfa, a contentarlo... a simplemente volver.

Era de no creer.

Yuuri siempre había odiado el haber terminado siendo un omega cuando finalmente su primer celo pasó. Pero nunca más que en aquellos momentos porque, ¿cómo luchar contra sí mismo? ¿Cómo aceptar que una parte de sí, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y apenas unas horas después, le urgía a volver donde él?. Era tan injusto.

De pronto sus pensamientos comenzaron a llenarse de imágenes de Victor. Imágenes en las que en aquellos momentos no quería pensar pero que así y todo no paraban de aparecer. Su temperatura subió. Su piel comenzó a picar.

Era como una maldita broma muy cruel pero, después de la primera ola de incomodidad y tras notar como algunos alfas cerca comenzaban a olfatear, lo notó. Era su celo. Su maldito celo se había adelantado (muy probablemente por el estrés causado con su alfa y la tensión en su lazo aún en cierta forma incompleto), y en el peor momento y posiblemente en el peor lugar.

Dios, aquel día realmente no tenía final.

 

* * *

 

 

—Yuuri...

—¡No!

—Créeme que te entiendo Yuuri. Pero...

—Otabek, p-por favor.

—No soy tan fuerte Yuuri —susurró entre sus dientes apretados.

—No puedo volver. No... ugggh... yo no...

Otabek cerró sus ojos y controló su respiración, intentando pensar una solución.

Salir del local había sido una locura. Las feromonas de Yuuri habían explotado de pronto, enloqueciéndolo a él y a todo el que le rodeaba, y éste, perdido en el nuevo dolor ahora físico además del emocional, se vio obligado a ceder a la fuerza con la que le había atacado aquel repentino e indeseado celo. Buscando a su alfa, o al más inmediato al menos -los cuales habían sido muchos cabe añadir-, para que le calme y consienta. Para que cobije a su omega interno y lo protegiera de todo el mal que había sentido aquel día porque éste se sentía débil y necesitado de afecto y atención.

Sí, su omega interno gritaba internamente por su alfa, por Victor, tal y como era obvio de suponer. Pero, tras lo ocurrido y con aquel endeble lazo emocional suyo aún cerrado por parte de Yuuri, la única otra opción de su lado más instintivo había sido el buscar un nuevo alfa y protector, alguien que le cuidara de todo y todos, y que le quitara esa sensación de desprotegido que aunque su lado racional le decía no tenía porqué sentir, su omega parecía regodearse en él. Intentando encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a superar aquel momento tan triste de su vida y lo salvase de sentirse así por más tiempo. Alguien que lo protegiera, incluso de sí.

Era su naturaleza opacando a lo que su razón quería.

Eran sus instintos anulando lo que su corazón realmente deseaba.

Y Yuuri, en medio de aquellas dolorosas oleadas de pura necesidad y comenzando a caer en la ciega lujuria, dedicó la poca razón que le quedaba en odiar a su omega un poco más.

Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos forcejeos, varias maldiciones y más que un pequeño brusco choque de cuerpos; Yuuri se notó siendo cargado cual costal mientras que Otabek luchaba por mantenerlo sobre su hombro al tiempo que se hacía un rápido camino a la salida trasera del local. La cual por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos de donde había estado hasta entonces sentado el japonés. Apenas notando que fueron un par de betas y omegas allí presentes los que intentaban contener a aquellos alfas con menos control sobre sí mismos. Los más jóvenes y hormonales, o a aquellos más influenciados por el alcohol también.

Montar en su moto fue otro pequeño obstáculo cuando el kazajo no pudo desprender al mayor de su regazo pero, maniobrándolo un poco, pudo sostenerlo contra sí antes de arrancar directo a su departamento, el cual afortunadamente se encontraba a solo unas cuantas cuadras de allí, aunque tardando un poco más por ir más cauto y lento de lo usual. Pensando en todo momento en qué demonios iba a hacer al llegar. Lo cual les llevaba a la posición actual...

—Yuuri —le llamó el kazajo para que Yuuri se enfocase de nuevo en su voz—. Lo sé. Pero no puedo estar aquí para ayudarte y no conozco a otro omega o beta para hacerlo tampoco. Estoy, no sabes cuánto está costándome contenerme ahora mismo. No puedo quedarme aquí, Yuu.

—Beka, por favor.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que te digo, Yuuri?! —gritó Otabek, molesto.

—¡No puedo volver con Victor! ¡No puedo estar en mi celo con él! ¡No así! ¡No puedo, Otabek! —gritó Yuuri llorando ahora abiertamente al tiempo que se estremecía al intentar contenerse de saltar sobre su pobre amigo.

—Yuuri...

Otabek no pudo resistir más el ver aquel rostro empapado en lágrimas ni el olor a angustia que éste emanaba por lo que, acercándose, reaccionó antes de siquiera pensarlo y lo abrazó, respirando tan hondo como pudo cuando notó como el mayor se había aferrado a él en respuesta inmediata, exponiéndole su cálido y tierno cuello y tentándole así más allá de la razón.

Sin pensar, Otabek lamió allí, justo sobre el pulso expuesto, relamiéndose los labios tras escuchar a Yuuri gemir y sintiéndolo retorcerse contra sí.

—Yuu, yo...

Otabek lo intentó. Realmente intentó alejarse y no hacer más porque, fuera de lo que él quisiera o no, sabía que aquello estaba mal.

—O-Ota... uggh... no pue... nece-necesito... —murmuró Yuuri, inconscientemente removiéndose contra el menor. Frotándose contra él para marcarle con su olor y emitiendo el típico bajo arrullo que usaba todo omega en su particular forma de ritual para atraer a su alfa a él. Tentándole a tomarle.

—Yuuri, Yuuri... yo...

—Alfa...

Y nada pudo dolerle más a Otabek que el escuchar esa palabra referida a su sola naturaleza.

Se permitió disfrutar tan solo un momento más de aquel cuerpo que, afiebrado por la lujuria, se aferraba a todo él. Sintiendo cada curva pegándosele a las suyas y la demasiado obvia erguida prominencia entre esas piernas fibrosas chocar contra la propia. Gimiendo por la más ligera presión sobre esa dureza que sentía ya demasiado sensible, y apretando los dientes por la lucha que tenía para no ceder a la mayor tentación que hubo tenido jamás. 

Aspiró el olor. Lo degustó. Lo saboreó. Lo grabó en lo más profundo de su ser. Y, gruñendo de molestia y dolor, Otabek posó sus grandes manos callosas en esas nalgas carnosas que siempre se había sentido tentado a tocar, para apretarle un poco más. Siseando cuando Yuuri, ronroneó de puro gusto y relamió su oído en respuesta al tiempo que con un ligero saltito se colgaba limpiamente de él.

Antes de perder la poca convicción dudosa que le quedaba, Otabek se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y, antes de tener tiempo de dudar, simplemente arrojó a Yuuri sobre las mantas de su cama antes de prácticamente correr fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con traba tras de sí. Respirando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca para intentar dejar de inhalar lo más pronto posible aquel adictivo aroma y poder así volver a pensar antes de actuar, temblando imperceptiblemente cuando sintió al omega removerse dentro y acercarse al otro lado de la puerta donde él, intentando recobrarse, se había apoyado.

—Alfa...

—Lo- lo siento, Yuuri. Lo siento.

—Alfa... alfa... —arrulló el mayor. El aroma incrementó.

Otabek golpeó duramente su cabeza contra la madera a su espalda. El dolor ya apenas funcionaba. Tenía que salir de allí. Ya.

—Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Yo... —sacudió su cabeza, luchando por mantenerse concentrado solo un poco más—. Iré a buscarte todo lo que puedas precisar, Yuu. Yo, no puedo... —le escuchó gemir aún más fuerte, llamándolo con pura necesidad—. Volveré pronto. Puedes, puedes ponerte cómodo y, umm, tengo juguetes debajo de la cama. No sé si te sirvan pero, sí... De todas formas, iré a comprar lo que sea que necesites para pasarlo, ¿sí? Vuelvo pronto.

—¡Alfa! —Yuuri gritó, golpeando la puerta. Sonidos de ahogado forcejeo por abrir aquella única barrera hacia lo que su instinto le gritaba que necesitaba sonando de fondo.

Otabek ni lo pensó. Él corrió. Huyó sin una pizca de vergüenza de su propio apartamento para evitar ceder a algo que sabía luego ambos iban a lamentar porque, Otabek lo amaba. Esa era la única verdad. Él había amado a Yuuri prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Pero igual y entonces ya era tarde. Él nunca había tenido ni la más mínima posibilidad y lo entendió. En serio lo había hecho. Respetaba a Yuuri lo suficiente como persona como para ni siquiera intentar interponerse en esa relación que parecía sacada de cuentos de hadas, o lo había parecido al menos.

Conocía a Yuuri y se conocía él y, si cedía ahora... Ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que podría significar para su amistad el que  entre ellos se diera algo más. Aún si aquello ocurría con la excusa endeble de una razón opacada por los instintos más salvajes.

No era como si su amor hubiera menguado pero, Otabek era una persona pragmática y en cuanto vio que Yuuri estaba bien, feliz y perdidamente enamorado, él sin siquiera meditarlo se abocó a su amistad. Jamás lo resintió. Jamás exigió más de o que sabía Yuuri le podría dar. Pero ahora...

Sacudió su cabeza y, para no perder el ritmo de sus pasos, decidió bajar por la escalera por más que su apartamento estuviera en un sexto piso. Dirigiéndose directamente hacia su moto en cuanto llegó al piso donde ésta estaba, montó y arrancó. No quería darse tiempo alguna para pensar en nada más que la misión que se había autoimpuesto.

Sabía que, sin importar qué, lo correcto hubiera sido llamar a Victor inmediatamente. Aún a pesar de todo, Yuuri era su omega y el que un omega estuviera con su alfa durante su celo más allá de todo era como una especie de ley no dicha.

Sin embargo, Otabek no haría tal cosa. No cuando Yuuri había recurrido a él en busca de contención y refugio y cuando estaba así justamente por lo que entre ellos había pasado. No cuando sabía que Victor no merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas ni mucho menos su dolor y, por más que lo hubiera sugerido porque aquello era lo normal de hacer, no pensaba traicionar a Yuuri al llevar la noticia de su celo al alfa sin su expreso permiso.

Otabek suspiró de nuevo, enfocándose nuevamente en su objetivo y pensando dónde demonios iba a conseguir el usual equipo de emergencias para omegas siendo ya más de las tres de la madrugada. Tenía que apurarse, Yuuri estaba sufriendo y lo sabía. Pasar un celo siendo omega o alfa solitario era duro pero soportable. Pasar un celo solo cuando ya uno tenía un lazo, incluso uno tan particular como lo era el de Yuuri que era sin marca aún, era según varias fuentes atroz, y en un caso extremo pocas veces hasta mortal porque el omega se desesperaba a tal punto que podía hacer las cosas más alocadas para regresar con su alfa o conseguir uno aplacase su necesidad. Quizás por esa pérdida de razón total durante la ceguera de su celo era que la sociedad la mayor de las veces les hacía a menos. O quizás fuera porque simplemente la sociedad siempre necesitaba sentir el tener a alguien a quien pisotear.

 

* * *

 

Le tomó casi una hora encontrar un lugar que tuviera todo cuanto necesitaba. Fue cercano a una de las tantas rutas un tanto más alejadas de donde se hallaba su hogar, en uno de esos moteles de mala muerte sorprendentemente. Aunque quizás no lo fuera tanto teniendo en cuenta cuántos omegas querían pasar sus celos en completa soledad y que esos moteles por protección a sus clientes tenían sus habitaciones completamente resguardadas para el exterior.

Una vez ya con su compra ya encima, Otabek emprendió su viaje de regreso antes de desviarse una vez más al recordar que debería de tener algunas provisiones de emergencia porque su propio celo había sido apenas unas cuántas semanas atrás y sabía había prácticamente agotado lo que solía preparar específicamente para ello. Y entonces sí, ya con una enorme bolsa encima, terminó el camino que lo llevaría de regreso a su más grande tentación pero ya más mental y físicamente preparado para ello. O al menos eso se repitió durante todo el tiempo que le tomó subir al maldito ascensor.

Se tomó unos segundos más delante de su puerta. Respirando hondo y tranquilizando así todo lo que pudo sus alocados latidos. Preparándose para el abrumador aroma de omega en celo que sabía estaba al otro lado de dicha puerta, mas jamás para lo que en realidad le esperó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, casi me olvido de subirlo. Estoy cansada =/ hoy fue un día de locos pero, bah, a quién le importa xD 
> 
> En fin... q les pareció todo? Joder, lo del celo sí era planeado pero lo de que Ota está hace tiempo enamorado salió en el momento! :O Pero queda, no? Ahora solo queda ver qué carajos encontró al regresar a su depa jejejej ¿se imaginan algo en particular? xD 
> 
> Fuera de eso, miles de gracias a quienes han pasado, han votado y agregado y sobre todo a quienes han comentado. Me sorprende tanta respuesta! *-* pero más que agradecida gente ;) 
> 
> Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próx!  
> Besos y cuídense!  
> *Guadi*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Cap con Lemmon Otayuuri, si no les gusta pueden saltearlo y leer directamente el próx ;)

Abriendo la puerta se encontró quedándose estático al percibir la intensidad del aroma dentro. Otabek jadeó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse en lo importante, él aspiró hondamente por la boca y, aferrándose con puño cerrado a la bolsa que cargaba, finalmente entró, cerrando la puerta con llave tras de sí. 

No fue ni un segundo después cuando un enorme peso pasó a recostarse sobre su espalda y a lo largo de su cuerpo, apresándolo contra la puerta y logrando que soltara la bolsa debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qu…? 

—Alfa… —ronroneó Yuuri. 

_‘Mierda’_ -pensó el menor. La obvia pregunta de cómo demonios había salido Yuuri de su habitación cuando estaba seguro de haberle puesto llave a la puerta, cruzó y desapareció repentinamente por su mente porque ciertamente ese no era momento para preguntas ni respuestas. 

—Yuu-Yuuri… 

—Alfa, ha vuelto. Alfa… por favor…

Yuuri murmuraba. Ronroneaba. Gimiendo mientras usaba su cuerpo para restregarse en su contra. Un cuerpo muy evidentemente desnudo.

—Yuuri, va-vamos al cuarto, he comprado, mmm, cosas… —gimió por lo bajo sin poder contenerse y sabiendo que no iba a poder soportar aquello por mucho más. Era demasiada tentación inesperada.

—¡No!

—Yuuri…

—¡NO! ¡Alfa! —le gritó el mayor mientras pasaba sus dedos cual si fueran garras por sobre su espalda, arrugando la fina tela que aún le cubría y robándole un siseo de puro placer y deseo, a la par que un ronroneo aún más potente salía por parte del omega, quien, ni lento ni perezoso, luchó para colar su mano por dentro de la infame tela que estorbaba aún en su cometido y repitió con gusto el gesto ahora directamente sobre la cálida piel para obtener una respuesta similar.

Otabek ya no podía pensar. Las feromonas habían inundado por completo el lugar, al punto en que su nariz ya picaba por la dulzura de éste. El peso del cuerpo necesitado contra su espalda era el pecado andante más tentador que hubo sentido jamás. Las manos rastrillando su carne, la voz insinuante y anhelante clamando por él. El aroma a deseo. Los arrullos que escuchaba por lo bajo. Todo en conjunto fue demasiado para él y su supuesta convicción de huir de allí antes de hacer algo que la jodiera aún más. Joder, ¡aquello era demasiado para cualquier alfa y lo sabía!. Lo sabía, sí, mas eso no quitaba lo mal que en alguna parte cada vez menos importante de su mente, se sentía.

No importó.

Finalmente, tras sentir una mano curiosa y llena de ansias bajando hacia el sur desde su pecho al tiempo que un empuje particularmente poderoso arremetía contra su trasero, Otabek se rindió y, con un gruñido ronco y grave, él se giró de golpe para enfrentar a aquel que había destrozado cada pensamiento racional en él.

Tantos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente al verle que por un segundo hasta se mareó.

Era hermoso.

Acunado por la oscuridad del lugar pero ligeramente iluminado por las luces que se colaban por las ventanas, Yuuri parecía una ninfa salida de la más erótica de las historias jamás contadas. Tentador. Seductor. Una completa invitación y caída al pecado más ansiado. Una que Otabek, con un suspiro cargado, aceptó sin mirar atrás mientras que elevaba rápidamente una de sus  manos para tomar a Yuuri por la nuca, empujándolo así nuevamente en su contra hasta sentir esos labios llenos tocando los propios, y adueñándose de ellos en un beso que nada tuvo de dulce o amoroso. Un beso tan arrasador que hasta sintió como los dedos del otro se curvaban sobre sus antebrazos, clavándole las uñas en la carne hasta hacerlo sisear de ligero dolor, avivando su deseo creciente, y notando como sus propias manos apretaban en respuesta la carne más cercana a ellas.

Yuuri se deshizo en arrullos y ronroneos en sus brazos y él gruñó ante la tentación inmensa de hundir sus dientes en aquella carne tersa e inmaculada de unión entre cuello y hombro, queriendo marcarlo. Queriendo hacerlo eternamente suyo más de lo que hubiera querido nada antes. Gruñendo aún más fuerte cuando su parte más racional le gritaba el _porqué_ no debía hacerlo.

Enojado, frustrado, y luchando como podía contra esa necesidad primaria de su alfa, la cual le instaba al reclamo, Otabek hizo lo segundo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Dejándose caer de rodillas al piso de un movimiento fluido y moviendo rápidamente sus manos para así poder apresar esas preciosas caderas entre ellas, él aquietó su vaivén para  poder aspirar con gula el aroma que allí se concentraba antes de soltar un gruñido salido desde lo más hondo de su pecho e hincar sus dientes con fuerza en aquella carne sensible, caliente y pulsante de la ingle. Casi rugiendo cuando, en el instante en el que éstos atravesaron la carne blanda, un tibio chorro de esperma cayó sobre su hombro. Quemándole. Marcándole con su esencia algo más que la simple piel.

Después todo se volvió un borrón de manos, gruñidos, quejidos y mucha piel.

El ambiente se llenó de sus aromas ahora entremezclados. Los oídos de ambos zumbaban por escuchar constantemente los ronroneos, arrullos, gruñidos y quejidos varios que ambos daban como excitadas respuestas a los movimientos del otro sobre ellos.

Otabek, luego de sentir como Yuuri casi desfallecía sobre él al haber sido tomado por sorpresa por aquel orgasmo devastador, se dedicó a ayudarle a llegar con lentitud al piso junto a él y a besar por el camino cada rastro de piel que se le acercaba. Comenzando a ascender lamiendo la pálida y un poco blanda piel de su estómago, esa en donde con el tacto húmedo y suave de su lengua pudo sentir decenas de pequeñas marcas que estaba seguro eran estrías que el pasar de los años habían dejado allí tatuadas. Delineándolas con besos húmedos que las unieron en un camino que lo llevó hasta el mismo centro de su vida. Su ombligo. Y luego un poco más allá. Mordisqueando uno de sus lados por sobre las costillas y afirmándose con glotonería a esos pequeños botones morenos que por tanto chuparlos quedaron a la vista erguidos e hinchados. Rastrillando sus dientes por sobre esos tentadores huesos debajo de su cuello y pasando luego a succionar allí, justo donde el pulso se sentía latir furioso y la tentación de morder era aún mayor. Disfrutando del masoquismo que aquella tentación le hacía sentir. Abrazándolo.

—Al… Ota… A-a… ah, mmm, ¡Ah!, nngg, ¡sí!, mmm... —se quejaba el omega a diestra y siniestra. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro porque las sensaciones que le atacaban no le daban descanso ni tenían final. Retorciéndose sin pretensión o gracia porque su único objetivo era conseguir que su alfa le diera más.

Y Otabek no pensaba negárselo. Ya no pensaba negarse nada más.

 

* * *

 

El sudor empañaba por completo su visión, así como también aquellas sábanas sobre las que se refregaba con insistencia mientras las apretaba entre sus dedos con todas sus fuerzas porque aquella era una de las torturas más exquisitas que hubiera sentido jamás. Una que lo tenía a punto de caer en un nuevo orgasmo igual o quizás aún más demoledor que el anterior. Y, ¿cómo podría ser de otra forma cuando todo él se hallaba completamente envuelto en aquel intoxicante aroma de chocolate y exóticas especias picantes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo aquel alfa, su amigo, estaba allí, justo tras de sí, comiéndose los jugos que brotaban de su culo con una glotonería que no imaginaba tuviera igual?

Era demasiado.

Era… era lo más espectacular que hubiera sentido jamás.

Su sexo hinchado por el deseo estaba tan sensible que podía sentir con perfecto detalle lo aterciopelado de esa lengua lamiendo sus paredes, lo afilado de sus dientes mordisqueando aquel borde externo lleno de nervios, su respiración trabajosa pegando justo por sobre la húmeda piel por encima de su agujero y como esa nariz, enterrada en el nacimiento de su raja, aspiraba cada tantos segundos de manera más que sorpresiva.

Yuuri no podía creer que aquel alfa enterrado entre sus piernas fuera aquel amigo que siempre se mostraba tan parco y casi apático para todo porque, aunque estuviera en celo, ahora que había ya conseguido la satisfacción de que un alfa lo complaciera, su mente racional podía intentar ponerse al día junto a su mente omega para trabajar _casi_ con normalidad. Si es que podía llamarle normal a querer follar por días sin siquiera pensar en limpiarse, comer o descansar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber lo incómodo que podría ser para ellos después, él no podía pensar en un resultado mejor porque desde el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su celo había llegado, lo que más le había aterrado había sido el terminar a manos de un alfa cualquiera sin pizca de control que lo marcase de forma irrevocable y… no quería. Yuuri no quería que nadie lo marque así. Ni siquiera Victor.

_Victor…_

Un empuje más duro que esa lengua contorsionista dentro suyo le hizo cortar cualquier hilo de pensamiento que estuviera por nacer.

Un dedo y luego dos, sumados a esa lengua infame que luchaba por llegar a lo más hondo de su ser fueron los causantes de que una nueva neblina cayera sobre él. Sentir era en lo único que se podía concentrar. Sentir como se adentraban y salían alternadamente para nunca dejarle completamente vacío. Sentir como esos dedos buscaban aquel lugar dentro de él que lo haría gritar, para luego esquivarlo y dejarlo jadeando por más. Sentir como esos dientes marcaban su entrada y como una de sus manos apretaba firme la carne de sus caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Gemía alto, ronco. Gemía y se retorcía sin parar porque estaba ahí. La cima del placer estaba tan cerca que podía sentir como la arañaba con la punta de los dedos y casi… solo necesitaba...

—¡NO! —gritó, frustrado y desesperado cuando sintió que Otabek se separó.

—Shhhh… —intentó calmarlo.

Otabek movió la mano de su cadera hasta rodear su cintura con todo su brazo, tirando su espalda contra su pecho sudado para que lo sintiera completamente erguido contra él, instándole a querer restregarse hasta hundirlo en lo más hondo de él.

—Calma, mi omega.

—Alfa —ronroneó.

Yuuri giró entonces su cabeza, apoyándola ligeramente contra el hombro del otro para darle a su alfa acceso total a su boca. Cosa que Otabek no desaprovecho.

A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces, sus bocas aún no se habían unido. Y el encuentro fue, especial. Yuuri no sabría describirlo de otra manera.

Pensó que aquel sería un saqueo brutalmente pasional, y sin embargo, lo que recibió fue uno de los besos más dulces que hubiera recibido jamás. Fueron roces de labios y masajes de lenguas que, extrañamente tímidas entre la lujuria, se reconocían con lentitud inesperada.

—Yuuri… —murmuró el menor contra sus labios. Y aquel tono de voz causó que, sin saber porqué, a Yuuri se le pusiera la piel de gallina y un escalofrío le recorriera la espina en respuesta.

Hubo tal sentimiento puesto en su nombre. Tanto anhelo a pesar de estar justo frente a él, desnudo y dispuesto. Tanto...

No pudo soportarlo. no podía siquiera imaginar, pensarlo. Aquello era...

Yuuri elevó sus manos por detrás de sus cuellos y lo atrajo con firmeza hacia él mientras que movía insistentemente su trasero contra ese duro miembro erguido, tratando de engullirlo hasta lo más hondo de su cuerpo, abriendo su boca lo más que pudo en el proceso para volver a besarlo y así volver a dejar de pensar algo que no podía ser. Que no debía. Desesperado por ahogar con puro deseo carnal toda esa mente racional que hasta hacía unos cuantos segundos había luchado por mantener.

Otabek gruñó cuando sintió la punta de su polla trabarse finalmente en aquel agujero que con deliciosos espasmos buscaba absorverlo ansioso, y bajó de golpe la mano con la que hasta entonces había acariciado su mejilla durante el beso, hacia su dolorido miembro, apretándolo mientras retenía un siseo al sentir la abrumadora presión y la cálida humedad rodearle. 

Yuuri jadeó.

—Sé que lo sentiste, Yuuri —dijo besándole el lóbulo y susurrándole al oído—. Y también sé que no lo quieres. Pero, no te preocupes, no voy a pedirte o decir nada al respecto. Todo entre nosotros seguirá como antes, tal y como siempre fue. Te lo aseguro. Solo, solo déjame ser a quien necesites hoy. Déjame ser hoy quien te brinde todo lo que quieras y toma lo que sea precises de mí aunque no más sea una vez.

—Al… Ota… Otabek…

—Shhh, déjame complacerte Yuu. Por favor. Solo por esta vez, déjame ser el que te complazca. Toma todo lo que necesites de mí y déjame ser quien hoy sea dueño de tu piel.

—Pero, yo… no entien… no puedes… —jadeaba el japonés, porque sentir aquel miembro llenándole era más de lo que pudo haber llegado a imaginar.

—No hay nada que entender, Yuuri. Tú solo dedícate a sentir; solo siénteme, y déjame el resto a mí —dijo, antes de finalmente tomarle el rostro y darle un beso que lo hizo temblar mientras alejaba sus caderas para finalmente comenzar un vaivén tan certero como brutal.

Aquello que Yuuri nunca quiso ver. Aquello que nunca quiso imaginar. Ahí estaba. Estrellándose justo frente a su cara en su momento de mayor debilidad porque, por más que quisiera decir no, aunque quisiera negarse y alejarse para quizás hablar y aclararlo todo. No podía. No cuando su cuerpo rugía de la más pura y absoluta necesidad. No cuando lo único que quería su lengua era luchar contra la ajena mientras que sus manos tan solo anhelaban apretar su carne hasta fundirse con él. No cuando su sexo, húmedo de sus jugos y la propia saliva ajena, palpitaba salvajemente alrededor de aquel enhiesto falo por la necesidad de que aquel miembro robusto y duro se enterrara cada vez más profundo en él, una y otra y otra vez, hasta culminar, llenarle plenamente con su nudo y comenzar todo de nuevo.

Otabek nuevamente pareció entender tanto su confusión como su creciente necesidad y, presto a sus palabras, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a darle todo lo que tanto Yuuri como su omega necesitaron de él. Y no, no fue cosa de solo una vez. Tampoco terminó con solo esa noche. No. Ellos, encerrados en esa burbuja en la que de improviso se crearon, pasaron allí todo su celo. Fundiéndose en uno casi sin descanso. Descansando rendidos en los brazos del otro sin siquiera poderse soltar. Mirándose tan profundamente que cada sentimiento, propio y ajeno, parecía resplandecer incandescente sobre sus pieles.

Ellos se mimaron, se cuidaron.

Se amaron.  

Y sí, quizás fue con formas y niveles diferentes de amor, pero eso no quitaba que fuera amor al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo los días y noches pasaron y, tal y como era de esperarse, toda esa nube de plena necesidad ciega llegó a su fin. Dejándolos a ambos con la mente clara para finalmente enfrentarse, quisieran o no, con las vastas consecuencias que esos días y noches juntos habían creado a partir de entonces en la vida de ambos. 

Así como también con todo lo que con entredichos, toques y miradas se dijeron en ese tiempo juntos... todo eso que dijeron y escucharon, sin necesidad de realmente escucharse hablar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-* Jeeeee Espero les haya gustado tanto la ship como el lemmon, a pesar de que no lo hice demasiado hard ni descriptivo =P 
> 
> Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante xD ¿q creen que va a hacer ahora Yuuri? Sinceramente ni yo me esperaba la escena de la 'casi' confesión de Otabek así que no tengo idea de cómo va a afectar lo siguiente pero ¿Y Ota? Pobrecito, me da penita... ¿Y Victor? habrán visto que puse que estuvieron allí por días... ¿qué creen que habrá hecho el platinado mientras tanto? *-*
> 
> xDDD Como sea, gracias por todos los que votaron/agregaron/comentaron!! Estaré esperando ansiosa sus especulaciones a ver qué puedo hacer luego para sorprenderles =P
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos!  
> *Guadi*

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste! ;)   
> Nos leemos.  
> *Guadi*


End file.
